


Tell me what's wrong

by sunflash



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drunkenness, Dw they don't have sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, chapter 16 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflash/pseuds/sunflash
Summary: Cobb didn’t feel right on taking up the Mandalorian’s offer for a fun night, though, and excused himself to finish up his business in town. Maybe he’d get another chance when Mando wasn’t half drunk and clearly trying to drown out his problems. Part of him wondered if he should’ve brought Mando back home for honest reasons. It may have not been the best idea to leave him alone right now.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Tell me what's wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm to @hermione-grander on tumblr for beta reading aaa <333
> 
> Got this as a tumblr prompt :0!

Something was wrong with the Mandalorian, but Cobb couldn’t tell exactly what the issue was. He had gone to Mos Eisley to do some trading and was quite surprised to run into Mando in the Cantina.

At first he wasn’t quite sure if it was actually him. The Mandalorian was actually drinking something, lifting his helmet up just enough to get the alcohol to his lips. If felt somehow wrong to watch. There wasn’t any mistaking that shiny armor and broad shoulders though. It made Cobb wonder what happened to make the man actually drink.

Maybe it had something to do with the noticeably missing child.

Cobb attempted to ask what happened after a friendly greeting. Mando dodged every question, offering Cobb a drink instead. There was a certain ruggedness to his voice, like he hadn’t really slept, and it honestly left the marshal a little worried. Mando was trying to play it cool but it wasn’t working. Everything wasn’t fine, no matter how hard he insisted he was.

It came as a surprise once Cobb realized that Mando was _flirting_ with him. The tone in his voice became a little more husky, and he leaned in closer towards Cobb. He didn’t seem like the type, but had gotten progressively more open and direct about his intentions. Cobb could practically feel the heated stare through the Mandalorian’s helmet. Just the thought of having sex with him was enough to make Cobb squirm a little.

If Mando didn’t seem to be in such a bad state, Cobb would’ve jumped at the chance. Whether he could see Mando’s face or not didn’t matter, he was _hot._ The voice and confidence alone was enough to make him swoon. Cobb had honestly fantasized about getting the chance to have a go with the Mandalorian if he were to ever come back.

Cobb didn’t feel right on taking up the Mandalorian’s offer for a fun night, though, and excused himself to finish up his business in town. Maybe he’d get another chance when Mando wasn’t half drunk and clearly trying to drown out his problems. Part of him wondered if he should’ve brought Mando back home for honest reasons. It may have not been the best idea to leave him alone right now.

It was starting to get late when Cobb saw the Mandalorian again. He caught the glint of his silver-colored armor in an alleyway, close to another person, and thought he was under attack. Sure, Mando was a fierce man, but even he couldn’t remain on top of his game after drinking. Someone might’ve been after the beskar.

Stumbling in on him having _sex_ was not what Cobb was expecting, but he was no less mad.

Cobb and the other man started fighting with each other. No punches were swung, but they got awfully close. There voices rose into a shout before the other man stormed off once he realized that this much trouble for some sex wasn’t worth. Good riddance.

Cobb found himself slammed into the alleyway wall a second later.

“Vanth, _what the fuck!”_ Mando snarled, arm pressing hard against his chest. “You had _no_ right to step in like that.”

Cobb was silent as the Mandalorian trembled in rage. Or maybe it was from exhaustion. He took in the smell of alcohol and noted the shaky slur to Mando’s words. Oh, he was definitely a lot more drunk than he was earlier.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told that man: you’re not in the right state of mind to be consenting to anything.”

“You don’t get to decide that for me,” Mando said icily. “You don’t get to come back after turning me down.” He sounded oddly hurt by that.

Cobb slowly moved the Mandalorian’s arm off his chest. “I’m sorry,” but he didn’t regret what he did. “Let’s go back to my place, alright?” He softened his voice, and Mando practically deflated as if he no longer had the energy to be mad at Cobb.

“Fine.”

It was very late by the time they got to Mos Pelgo, the night air absolutely freezing when flying by on a speeder.

Cobb sent off Mando to take a shower while he got ready for bed. His thoughts were racing, wondering if the Mandalorian would talk to him about what was wrong now. It was late and he was drunk, so Cobb wasn’t betting on the already stoic man to start being chatty.

When Mando walked out of the bathroom on, not wearing any armor, even his _helmet,_ Cobb averted his gaze immediately.

“Uh, partner? Forgot your helmet.” Cobb laughed nervously, worried that the Mandalorian had fucked up big time. Wasn’t he supposed to never show his face?

Mando sighed. “It’s fine.”

Cobb continued to look away.

“You’d be one of many who’ve seen my face as of late.”

Nervously, Cobb looked away from the floor and up to Mando, getting a better look at his face.

_Damn._ He was a lot more attractive than Cobb expected, but it was hard to feel excited when his soft brown eyes looked so grief stricken and tired.

Swallowing hard, Cobb gestured towards the bed. “Lay down, I’ll get you some water.” 

There was a slight sway in the Mandalorian’s stance as he stood in the doorway. It would be better to not have him move around too much. Morning would likely bring one hell of a hangover.

Without argument, Mando moved towards the bed and sat down heavily at it’s edge.

Cobb didn’t like seeing the Mandalorian looking so broken. As he went to pour him a glass of water, he kept on fearing what happened to the child. That was the only thing he could think of to put Mando in this state. In the short time they spent together, Mando had always struck Cobb as a pillar of strength. 

But he supposed a pillar would go down if hammered at enough.

Mando’s head was in his hands when Cobb came back, still at the edge of the bed.

“Here.” Cobb handed him the class and sat down next to him after a moment of hesitation. “So, Mando, wanna tell me what happened?”

The Mandalorian took a long gulp of water before saying anything. “My name is Din.”

Cobb wondered if Din was supposed to tell him that.

With a sigh, Din’s body sagged. “I’ve lost... everything. And that’s barely an exaggeration.” He bitterly laughed. “I did what I was supposed to, I completed my mission. But I didn’t want it to hurt this bad. I miss the kid so much.” His voice cracked and his eyes watered.

“Is... is the child alright?” Cobb asked tentatively, not knowing what Din’s mission was.

“Oh, he’s just fine.” Din wiped at his eyes, like he was determined to not have a full on break down. “And I wish I was too.”

Cobb slipped an arm around Din’s shoulder and gently pulled him closer. The Mandalorian practically melted into him, burying his face into Cobb’s neck and holding him back tightly. Although he was mostly silent, Cobb could still feel tears dripping onto his shoulder. 

Not having the slightest idea on what to say, Cobb just held him and ran his fingers through Din’s curls. There probably wasn’t a thing in the world he could say to make a man who just lost his child feel better. Positive words wouldn’t heal wounds, only time would for something like this.

“Let’s get some sleep, alright, partner?” Cobb murmured. “We can talk more in the morning if you want.”

Din straightened up, eyes red and looking thoroughly exhausted. “Thank you,” he said, and Cobb could tell that he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> By god someone give this poor puppy eyed man a fucking HUG.
> 
> I have a Mandalorian specific [Tumblr](https://notanothermandoblog.tumblr.com/) if you care to give a follow :D You can send me prompts and ask me questions.
> 
> I also run a [Mandalorian discord server](https://discord.gg/a2ECMARbA6) if you want to talk about the show and share content with other people :D


End file.
